Wolfsbane Bay
by ramyunyeoja
Summary: The Davenports have made their move down to Wolfsbane Bay, Seattle to train secretly to stay away from Marcus and unnamed enemies. Mr Davenport detects something strange in this little sleepy town, something new and quite deadly. The three siblings meets a girl who discovers a power that holds the key to their salvage or their destruction. Will they survive this new life?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

**Just why why why is there a lack of Adam stories? Like why why why? :(**

* * *

Bree stirred her morning coffee quietly.

She wasn't used to this, this startling revelation. It was an early morning where even birds hadn't yet rose to sing and the sun hadn't sent its scorching rays down to their small beloved town.

On one hand, she was angry at Mr. Davenport. Angry and furious at how he had told them straightforwardly that they were moving and no arguments abt.

It hurt even more than she had been told merely less than a week ago.

She remembered interrupting their meal, fleeing to her room and crying herself to sleep. The mere thought of letting go the entire world she's been accustomed to was changing and she hated it.

Bree also despised how Mr. Davenport made the decision without asking anyone for opinions, weighing all the options before making such a risky move. A few nights ago where her cheeks weren't tear stained she had murmured a few questions.

Would their lab be abandoned? Destroyed? Mr. Davenport sighed. "I don't know. We'll leave it locked up and tight. There's no more available information in there. Everything has been cleared out and deleted. Even Eddy's been demolished. We're moving on and making a new life for us."

A choked sob made its way into Bree's throat. Why were they leaving? And all of a sudden too? They had went through several hardships and sometimes even through this very own house as well. They even met Leo here, the beginning of an era to which they began their own lives as teenagers and make something of their own.

Adam made friends, Bree found love...sort of and Chase naturally became more of a smart ass but for him, it was his nature to be a smart ass. She rolled her eyes. Her younger brother could be such a petty nuisance sometimes.

But regardless of the misadventures afterwards, it was a house that held the most memories. She couldn't bare to see it go so easily.

She stiffened when she remembered that it was this house, the only home she's known since she was young and she had no recollection of any memories before this house. Her one home, her only home. She didn't want to go.

"Bree! We'll be waiting in the car! Hurry, I think Tasha is lowering the seat warmers and my butt is getting cold!" Adam's booming voice echoed and Bree settled down her mug, the steam wafting to her like the scent of cinnamon.

She inhaled. It smelled just like home.

A long ride, he had been told.

Chase turned to his side, sitting in the middle row of Mr Davenport's SUV and he sighed.

Sitting to his right of the car was Bree, silent and emotionless with her headphones on and her eyes drifted outside to the window where she stared at blankly to the bare region outside. Chase felt bad for her, knowing she took the hardest of the new and was suffering the most when they all had accepted it at this point. She probably was having some PMS and it would be over soon. Even brainiac Chase got squeamish around the thought. Shivers.

Adam who sat behind her was snoring fitfully but the two siblings knew that he was sleeping tight like a baby. He was curled around his seatbelt, gripping while his face contorted and he murmured a few unintelligible words. Scattered around his seat was a few empty chip bags, some cokes sitting around and one of his ear buds dangled from his gray hoodie.

Behind him, Leo was focused on his dusty white mini iPad where despite him thinking no one could hear the sounds, everyone knew he was playing Candy Crush by the sounds it emitted. "Divine!" "Delicious!" Chase clicked his tongue. By the next hour or so, he estimated the iPad's battery will be lowered drastically and he'll be bored, probably knocked out too.

Everyone was sleeping except for him and Mr. Davenport. Bree had slowly drifted off and since the ride started, Tasha had been long sleeping and it felt like an impending car ride. Of doom it was.

Chase played with his fingers, counting all the seconds that crawled by slowly until he realized that he had fallen asleep.

Yawning softly, he roused himself up and blinked at the car finally coming to a rest. It was an odd habit of his to suddenly wake up before the car just reached its destination, almost like it was an odd sixth sense. He shrugged his rubbing his eyes. He had long drifted off a long time ago, his eyes blurry and his state of mind groggy from the unexpected nap.

Adam stretched and Leo twisted his body. Bree yawned, gathering her items and stepped out of the car. Mr. Davenport grinned. "See kids, just a few hours and voila! We reached our new house."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Instead of expecting a sleek technologically advanced mansion, it was an old Victorian manor that seemed to attract all sorts of things, flies, bugs, and ghosts.

It stood tall and large, and it looked like it needed repairment. Badly. He huffed, looking away to avoid the disappointed look on his face as he forced a grin when he looked up. Bree looked baffled and Adam dropped his bags.

Leo glanced at everyone, surprised at their reactions before looking at the house. "Why is everyone so- Oh."

Oh was right.

Chase narrowed his eyes, wondering why on earth would Mr. Davenport choose such a rundown, bleak house and in such a rainy cold state that had little to no sunshine and was rarely warm.

He began to understand Bree's resentment against Mr. Davenport.

Sighing, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and began to wheel his suitcase over to the house before stopping at the porch. The stairway was wooden but that part hadn't bothered him.

The steps were crawling with ants and splinters, and bits and pieces of the steps looked suspiciously broken off. He was worried after taking one step, he would fall in.

Mr. Davenport neared the stairway and peered at it closely. "It's sturdy, Chase, just walk on." Grabbing Chase's bag, he walked confidently onto the stairway and surprisingly it held. He grinned. "See, it held."

Mr. Davenport looked around the porch and then jiggled the keys into the house. "Don't worry guys, just a little fixing up and this manor will be good as new."

Chase wondered if the scientist was right in the mind about this. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the staircase and entered his new house.

Several gasps were elicited from everybody. Their eyes bulged out at the beautiful inside of the manor. Dark wine red maroon carpet covered the floor and wax candle lamps lit up the dim hallway. The wooden hand railing was carved to perfection and the furniture while looking dusty complemented the Victorian style.

A grand staircase led up to the other rooms and Chase was possibly shocked and appalled by the sheer size of the manor. It was incredibly large and roomy, plenty of space and it made their little home look like a broom closet in comparison.

Bree inhaled loudly. "Okay, despite everything, this house is beautiful." She gushed, rushing towards the fireplace and the bookshelves nearby, admiring the old scene.

Chase's gaze flickered around like Adam peering at the lamp on the table between the two chairs sitting together facing the fireplace which Bree called out. "Adam, shoot your heat vision on the logs."

Nodding, he shot a thin red beam into the fire place and it lit up with a roaring fire. Bree clapped her hands excitedly. "This will be perfect for late rainy nights." She sang softly, nearly skipping to follow Tasha and regale her story.

Chase smirked, pulling the suitcase closer to him. He knew Bree had lost her feelings of anger at Mr. Davenport but she still was stubborn, enough to keep up the cold shoulder and ignore their scientist father.

"Hey guys!" Leo called out, and Adam and Chase's head instantly snapped to where Leo was standing. He was in the corner where a suit of armor hung as if someone was wearing it.

Chase paled as he rushed forward. "Leo!" he scolded in his usually naggy voice. "Do you know how old this could be? Centuries, possibly! It's probably worth tons of money." He chastised.

Leo's eyes nearly became dollar signs. "Tons of money?"

Adam flicked his younger step-brother's head. "Dummy. It's not about the money, it's about not trying to be punished by Mr. Davenport!" He shuddered. "He'll murder us if he finds out we sold this suit of armor online."

Chase nodded, agreeing with his brother for once. "Adam's right Leo! Whoa, did I just say Adam's right?" he asked himself incredulously. "Anyway, he is. Mr. Davenport purchased this manor and we have to live in this house extra carefully, meaning no suspicious activity unless you want to move again!" he scolded. "Plus, the suit of armor is priceless! You can't just stick a price tag on it."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yada yada yada, I'm just hearing money man. I bet you Chase is just being paranoid. See, I'll touch it and nothing will happen." With a greasy grin, he leaned forward and touched the armor with his finger. The suit leaned uncomfortable and Chase's eyes widened, praying inwardly it didn't fall.

"Ha, I told you guys nothing will-" Leo began cockily when the suit came tilted dangerously to the side and both of the older brothers rushed forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That night at dinner, Adam shifted uncomfortably in the huge lavish chairs. He wasn't used to such huge chairs. Heck, he hadn't even known you could eat in them.

Tasha had prepared a large casserole with some stir fry as a first night meal in the large manor and Adam gulped, feeling his throat grow dry and his stomach growl.

He licked his lips. "Tasha, this looks delicious." He held his fork tensely.

Tasha smiled at the compliment, beaming at her husband. "See Donald, someone does enjoy my cooking."

Leo snorted. "Adam doesn't count, he likes all types of food. Even bad ones."

His mother's eyes narrowed and Mr. Davenport snickered before losing the expression once he felt his wife's eyes on him. "Alright alright, Leo, don't say that. Your mother's cooking is splendid."

Leo shrugged, taking a spoonful of casserole in his mouth. "Whatever you say Big D, I'm just trying to stay alive over here."

While Adam inhaled and asked for seconds, Bree ate slowly, still fascinated by the manor and its secrets it held while Chase poked around the food with his fork.

Adam could take a guess on why his siblings were like that.

Bree dropped her fork. "I'm not hungry." she murmured tersely, interrupting the conversation. "Please excuse me. Goodnight." Pushing herself off the table, she pushed the chair and left abruptly.

Mr. Davenport sighed and whispered to Tasha who replied reassuringly, rubbing his shoulder.

Adam finished his meal, feeling bad for his sister and stared at the doorway she left in. Chase eventually ate and Leo pretended that he heard nothing.

Adam sighed, trying to do the same.

* * *

**I know I know. First chapters are the worst in my opinion. Sighs. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
